


Maybe

by Birdie_Writes



Category: Motherland: Fort Salem (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:35:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24062941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Birdie_Writes/pseuds/Birdie_Writes
Summary: Raelle reflects on her feelings before meeting Scylla at the chamber for the second time.
Relationships: Raelle Collar/Scylla Ramshorn
Comments: 11
Kudos: 71





	Maybe

**Author's Note:**

> I am a mess. Everything hurts and I had to let it out. This is also a mess but maybe it will make sense?

Raelle didn't wanna feel it. She wanted to forget. Wanted to forget everything about her. She didn't want to keep remembering even the smallest of details.

But she did.

Raelle could see her even when she closed her eyes. Her smile. Her eyes. Those eyes that had charmed Raelle since the day she'd layed eyes on her. Those eyes that were so mesmerizing they would bring tears into Raelle's.

Ocean blue eyes. Ocean. The beach. 

Raelle could smell her. Charming and intoxicating. Like how earth smelled after rain. It was uplifting, empowering. You would want to keep smelling it until time itself stopped.

Raelle could hear her voice. That soft and mysterious voice. The way she would laugh when Raelle touched a certain part of her back 'cause she was ticklish. The way that laugh would clear Raelle's mind and leave her breathless.

Raelle could see her witch's mark. Right there, on the left side of her ribcage. So sparkly and almost dark purple after they had made love. The way proudness flooded over Raelle at the sight. She had caused her to glow just for her.

Raelle could feel her. The softest and most loving touches. The way she would press tight onto Raelle, to seek comfort and safety. The way she would melt into Raelle's arms and the way she fit so perfectly in them. 

Raelle didn't want to remember. She tried to forget. 

Maybe if she would forget everything she had ever loved about her, she would be able to stop loving her. 

Maybe if she could only feel the anger. They way she couldn't understand the things she had done. Couldn't understand why. Couldn't understand how.

How could she do those things?

The girl Raelle loved could never harm the innocent. The girl Raelle knew would never work for the evil.

But maybe somewhere deep down Raelle knew. She knew that there was this unimaginable darkness hidden in each of us.

But Raelle didn't want to believe this darkness was real. It was too big. It consumed all.

How could Raelle fight for her? How could Raelle save her?

Did she even want to anymore?

All the lies. Had it all been lies? Had she meant what she said that night? 

When Raelle had held her face in her hands. When Raelle had let her guard down.

When all that mattered in the world was them. No one else. Nothing else mattered. Only them.

Raelle hadn't noticed the tears. Hadn't felt them pouring down her cheeks.

All she could focus on, all she could feel; was her.

As she was lead to the room she felt numb. She wasn't ready. She didn't want to do this.

The truth hurt. And this truth felt like the worst possible torture.

It would've been easier to just die than live with this.

As Raelle's eyes met her's, she could see hope. But the longer their eyes stared into each other, the more that hope faded away.

Maybe. Just maybe.

If Raelle let her take the lead. Just this once. Would let her speak. Would listen.

Maybe she could still save this.

Maybe Scylla could still save Raelle from this darkness.

**Author's Note:**

> I swear my next piece is gonna be some good old fluff again! I just had to vent!


End file.
